Board games are a popular pastime for many individuals. As such, it would be a benefit to have a board game. Because many individuals can enjoy playing board games that include elements of luck and skill, it would be a benefit to have a game that included a die that could be used to impart an element of luck to the game and a number of stopwatches that could be used to impart an element of skill to the game.